Marry Me
by FallenFan77
Summary: Kagome was sent to by a sweater for her brother, with her long time boyfriend Inuyasha. She got more than she bargained for when he popped the ultimate question to her. One-shot.


**Marry Me **

-_By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Author's Note: **

Hi, I'm just writing a one-shot. I've never written one for Inuyasha so I'm going to give it a try. This was just an idea that I saw this morning. Have you ever seen a flash mob for proposals? They are so cute! Anyways, I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha nor do I own Bruno Mar's song, Marry me.

* * *

-x-

A young woman, around the age of twenty five, with long silk black hair and disheveled bangs walked inside the mall hand-in-hand with her long time boyfriend. Her name was Kagome Higurashi and the silver-haired man she walked with was Inuyasha Takahashi. He had the most alluring golden eyes, silver-hair and most of all the thing that made her instantly attracted to him besides his personality, was his dog ears.

"Tell me again, why we are here," Inuyasha said to Kagome. He wasn't use to being out in the open, especially since the mall is always so crowded and loud that it hurt his ears as they twitched constantly.

"Mama said that we had to get Souta a new sweater, he ripped the last one and now we have to get a new one. It'll only be for a little while," Kagome said, squeezing his hand and smiling up at him. Inuyasha smiled back and brought her closer to him as they strolled down the lobby when they entered.

The two of them treaded to a few shops nearby and passed by a little store for shoes, Kagome stopped them and stood at the window of the store. Inuyasha's ears twitched at the noises around,"Hey, I thought we were getting your brother a sweater. Why are we stopping at a shoe shop?" he asked.

Kagome turned to look at him as she finished staring awe at the high heels that were half off,"Since we are already here, we might as well see and go in some stores that have things on sale."

"Keh, girls," Inuyasha said he placed his hands behind his head and looked up. "Well, aren't you coming in?" Kagome asked him as she was about to step inside. "No, you go ahead. I'll be right back, I want to go get something," he retorted.

Kagome nodded and walked in to buy the shoes on sale. Inuyasha smirked and walked over to jewelry store. "Hi, I came to pick up something that I called in for earlier," he said to the man behind the counter of jewels. The man placed his glasses on and nodded at the paper Inuyasha said, claiming the order. "Here you go young man," the man said handing him the box. Inuyasha smiled and walked off to meet Kagome who was waiting for him at the front of the shoe store and looking for him in the crowd. He stealthily walked behind her without getting noticed and wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his nose in her hair.

She jumped up and instantly recognized the man who was holding her, Kagome smiled and laughed as he didn't let her go. "Okay, where have you been?" she asked him turning her head over her shoulder to gaze into his eyes. Inuyasha smirked and said that he just went to find something, but it wasn't in storage. "Alright, c'mon we still need to get my little brother his stupid sweater," Kagome said.

"Then can we go eat something? I'm starved. Hey do they sell ramen here?" Inuyasha asked her as Kagome was released from his embrace and walked a few feet forwards.

She looked at him and crossed his arms,"Seriously, you and your ramen. Maybe one day you should marry it since you love it so much."

"Maybe one day I will," Inuyasha said catching up with her as he took her hand to hold it. "Yeah that'll be a day I want to see."

~ Time Skip ~

Kagome was holding up the sweater to look at it,"Do you think this is the one?"

"Yeah that's the one," Inuyasha said staring at the tv of a commercial of a new shoes and how high quality it was and the brand and other things. "Inuyasha, I'm being serious. If I don't get the sweater mama told me, then she'll send us back here," she placed the emphasis in 'us.'

That caught his attention and he looked slowly at her, in boredom from all the shopping. "It's it." Kagome smiled at him and sighed in relief," Good, I don't know how much of this I can take."

"Hey, you aren't the ones carrying the bags of shoes, shirts and _your_ things," Inuyasha said, getting up and picking up the dozens of bags that were alongside of him. Kagome sweat-dropped and scratched her cheek,"Sorry. I know, shopping is a pain, we girls put their men in an horrified dilemma. I get it. Now that we have the sweater for Souta we can go and get something to eat outside. Mall food...isn't that good and I see that with the crowd here and all the noise isn't that comfortable for your ears."

"Finally," Inuyasha said with a grin and Kagome let out a giggle as she took his arm and they walked to the outside of the mall. They were only a few feet out when Kagome caught some music playing and two people went out of the crowd to dance in front of the mall beside the fountain.

Kagome stopped the both of them abruptly and stayed to listen. "It's a flash mob, aw and they are playing Bruno Mar's song, Marry me," Kagome said squealing as more people joined the dance. (A/N: Sorry if any of you guys don't like the song, I think it's cute.)

"Keh, just people dancing is stupid," Inuyasha said crossing his arms. The chorus played and Kagome clapped as a man came out of the dancers that formed a line and his girlfriend covered her mouth with her hands and said yes to when he asked her to marry him.

"She said yes! Kami, I would've been horrible if she said no," Kagome said as the couple walked away and the people who were standing around departed.

"It would've," Inuyasha said, nervousness filled his expression on his face as he began to think second thoughts of asking her to marry him. _Damn it all to hell...it's now or never. _

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked him, seeing his features change rapidly.

"Keh, this was not the way I planned it, because I never had any idea how to ask you, so...Kagome," Inuyasha said, kneeling down on one knee. Kagome gapped and like the girl who was proposed to earlier, covered her mouth with her hands. With her muffled voice she said,"I don't even know why I'm doing this," she uncovered her mouth and clasped them together and held her hands to her chest.

"Kagome, will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked her, he was afraid that she'll say..-

"Of course I'll marry you. What did you think I'd say, no? You-" she was cut off when he twirled her in the air once and kissed her lips when he brought her back down to the ground.

"Oh kami, I think going shopping with you wasn't such a bad idea after all," he said, causing her to laugh happily as she brought him in for another kiss.

"Wait until mama hears that we are now engaged," Kagome said.

"Wasn't it your mother who wanted-"

"-Grandchildren with dog ears," Kagome finished for him. Inuyasha grinned and nodded to her words.

"Well I guess her wish will be coming true, but not for a while," She said. He chuckled and embraced her, all the shopping bags were left untouched as two people were outside of the mall, happily about being engaged and looking forward for the upcoming years.

Living as husband and wife.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I know, this wasn't probably that great. I just wanted to write it since it came to mind. Tell me how it was, even if it sucked or wasn't that good. I've seen a marriage proposal in the mall by my home and it was so sweet, the dancers were dancing in sync and I was smiling at how adorable it was. Sorry if it was bad, I just wanted this out. Maybe I'll make it a two-shot, tell me in a review and I'll see what I can do. Woah, that rhymed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
